narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mayonaka no Orchestra
to utwór wykonywany przez Aqua Timez do 16° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 26 stycznia 2011 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 193 do 205. Opis Deszczowy krajobraz, migoczące czerwone światło, akcja całego endingu dzieje się głównie przy zaparowanej i przyozdobionej kroplami wody szybie. Widzimy płaczące lub pogrążone w smutku; Sakure, Ino, Tsunade, Hinatę i Kurenai. W pewnym momencie naga Sakura ciepłym oddechem sprawia iż znajdujące się przed nią okno, matowieje stając się i swoistym podobraziem do tworzonego palcem wizerunku Naruto. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Mayonaka no utaga sakenda Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto Akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato Hoshi tachi wa sora ni tsuwari Sorezore no oto kanadeteitta Sunao ni nare to iware nakutemo Namida wa mou Boku no omoi tsurete ashi moto de Chiisana umi ni natta Sora wa ugokanai Higa nobori oriru dake Jimen wa ugokanai Kimi ga arukuka arukanaika dake da Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da dai kirai da Taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto Ah shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de Tsukueru kurai de jyuubun nanda Wakeaeru hito ga iruka inaika dake da |-| Kanji= 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕本当は、あの日からずっと・・・」 赤く透き通る夕暮れの後ろ　星たちは 空に座り　それぞれの音を奏でていた 素直になれ と言われなくても 涙はもう　僕の思いを連れて足元で小さな海になった 空は動かない 日が昇り降りるだけ 地面は動かない 君が歩くか　歩かないかだけだ 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕ほんとうは　独りが嫌いだ　大嫌いだ」 大切を知ってしまった あの日からずっと 幸せなんて 小さなスプーンで掬えるくらいで　充分なんだ 分け合える人がいるか　いないかだけだ |-| Polski= Wykrzyczałem pieśń, właśnie tej nocy I od tej pory, przejrzałem na swe oczy... Gdy niebo o zmierzchu nasiąkło szkarłatem, a gwiazdy zalśniły swym blaskiem, mimo że nikt nie żądał ode mnie szczerości, morze łez u mych stóp było jak wyznanie miłości. Słońce kontynuuje bieg. po błękicie, co nie porusza się Ziemia tkaże nie rusza się, Tylko ja decyduję czy chcę biec, czy może już nie. Wykrzyczana pieśń, płynąca nocami Ukaże jak ciągle biję się z myślami Jak szczerze nie lubię, jak nienawidzę Żyć tylko dla siebie Samotności się brzydzę Czy na małej łyżce Szczęścia kroplę zmieszczę? Czy jest to możliwe? I co mam z nią zrobić? Czy mam ją zużyć? Czy znaleźć kogoś By z nim tę kroplę użyć? tł.Oshii Rion |-| Angielski= The midnight song I cried out went "In reality, ever since that day, I..." After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played its own tune Even if I can't say I've become honest, Tears have now merged with my emotions and a small sea has formed at my feet The sky doesn't move; the sun simply rises and sets The ground doesn't move; you only either walk or stand still The midnight song I cried out went "In reality, I don't like being alone... I truly hate it" I've come to know what's important ever since that day A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself? Ciekawostki *Melancholijny pejzaż odzwierciedla uczucia bohaterów w endingu. *Zacieki na szybie sprawiają że narysowany na szybie Naruto sprawia wrażenie jakby płakał, tak jak bohaterki endingu. *Utwór został też wykorzystany w OVA: Naruto x UT, które zostało specjalnie stworzone na potrzeby kampanii firmy odzieżowej Uniqlo. Postacie *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Tsunade *Hinata Hyūga *Kurenai Yūhi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden